Talk:Marketplace
The Article With the importance of the Market Place on EQ2 gameplay it really needs an article. I'll see about getting some screenshots and trying to organize it by section and add descriptions for each section. That is if a market place article doesn't already exist and I haven't just missed it ;p Jado818 (talk) 15:24, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Naming SoE seems to have it listed as "marketplace" all one word on their website but I think it looks cleaner as too words. I redirected marketplace to Market Place but if you guys want it the other way no biggie lol. I just thought it looked nicer this way. Jado818 (talk) 15:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I almost wonder if the station cash should be merged with the market place, but I'm going to take a break on this for a bit to let others offer some feedback. Jado818 (talk) 15:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Always go with how it appears in-game (or in game-related materially). Since they use "Marketplace" rather than two words, that's what we need to use. As for SC, I think it's a different enough topic that it can remain a separate article. The Marketplace article can focus on what's actually sold there, while the SC article can focus on the currency itself (e.g., ways to get it, where you can spend it, etc.). --lordebon (talk) 16:00, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Well what'dya know, I think Jado818 and I have some sort of super-power-mind-link of "stuff that needs an edit or overhaul". Clearly, I jumped in and gave this a makeover, since I have a Prestige Housing page waiting in the wings. I did bring the Station Cash info over here. Sorry if this is where you took it from originally. By my thinking, Station Cash should be included within this article, since it is useless without the Marketplace. For that reason, I used a redirect to send all existing Station Cash links here. And yes, I agree that it should all be one word "Marketplace", since that's how it shows in-game. Technically, the name is now a proper noun as one word, thanks to the game naming convention, even if it looks strange outside of the game context. Yasuewho (talk) 19:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho ::::The changes look good. I think Lordebon wanted a separate Station Cash page, but it does make sense to talk about station cash on the marketplace page also. I know he mentioned something about an API for the icons, I wonder how much access SoE gives us with the API and if we'd be able to implement an up to date marketplace into the wiki. Jado818 (talk) 20:53, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I could see making a separate page again, but the reason this makes sense (of now) is that SC is so different from other currencies. For example, we can drag most currency, like City Token into inventory or bank slots and use an examine window to end up here with UI mods. At this stage, SC is only applicable to the Marketplace. I suppose that might change if they do make it a redeemable voucher in April (a method not even hashed out last I knew) for gold membership, but I think that understanding the marketplace supersedes that possibility even if it does happen at some point. Glad you like it. Now back to something else I've been staring at/editing forever. I have to switch or I miss errors too easily. Yasuewho (talk) 21:14, February 26, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho